<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chantal's idea for Mother's day by Ecofinisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076351">Chantal's idea for Mother's day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher'>Ecofinisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mother's Day, Next Gen, One-Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya Lahiffe is off to work on Sunday and Chantal along with Nino and the help of his old schoolfriend Adrien Agreste they prepare for Alya a special surprise. (Mother's day one-shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chantal's idea for Mother's day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It‘s Mother‘s day in Paris, a special day to honor all the mothers over the country. A couple of people were already out on the city looking for a last-minute present for their loved parent, while others were having a normal Sunday due to being busy working on this day in order to keep the circle of the economy work. Alya Lahiffe was one of the many citizens to be out of the house because of their job.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>On that Sunday Nino Lahiffe was off from work and was at home with their daughter Chantal Lahiffe, which was disappointed, that her mother wasn‘t there with them to go out on a field trip like they had planned a few weeks ago. Nino then had an idea and suggested it to the daughter and together they planned it together to make it work….</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Outside of the house of the younger generation of the Agreste‘s Nino and his best friend Adrien had lain a table with the surface aside on the floor, so that it would look to the front and a child with light-brown skin and curly light-brown hair brought a sheet, that was stuck together to be almost as big as a table and she placed it in front of the table, then waited for her father, which had opened a small bag with adhesive pads and placed a few pads over the table followed by Chantal sticking the sheet carefully over them.</p>
<p>„You‘re doing it well, Chanty,“ Nino complimented, then noticed Adrien trying to carry a wooden board with the help of his son. „Yo little dude, have you got a seven-pack under your shirt?“ Nino asked jokingly, making the boy laugh.</p>
<p>„What was that?“ The blonde child asked seeing his father laugh too at his best friend‘s comment.</p>
<p>„You know from these memes you see on Facestargram“ Nino explained helping the boy and the father place the wooden board over the legs of the table. „Good now we need two chairs and a cameraman“</p>
<p>„I‘m going to get the chairs, you guys can stay here, “ Adrien said walking back to his house, then Nino took out his smartphone and opened the camera by sliding at the camera symbol and pressed on video and gave the smartphone to the blonde boy.</p>
<p>„Here Elliot, you press the red button here then the timer up here starts to count the time of the filming. We warn you at the end when it‘s over and you have to press again on the red button. Is it good?“ Nino questioned the blonde earning a nod from the child.</p>
<p>„Yeah It‘s like the smartphone from my father“ Elliot answered earning a smile from the Moroccan, which ruffled the hair of the boy, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>Adrien appeared carrying two chairs with both of his arms, then placed them behind the table, adjusting them and walked back to his son, while Chantal took place on a chair along with her father.</p>
<p>„Okay we‘re ready“ Adrien announced watching Chantal looking at her notes, she had inside her trouser‘s pockets and unfolded them up to see them.</p>
<p>„Don't worry, we can try as much as we need to make a good video for your mom“ Nino commented earning a nod from the girl.</p>
<p>Adrien observed Nino watching Chantal going through her notes, then she gave Nino a thumb up and Nino raised his eyebrows up signaling Adrien, that the two were ready.</p>
<p>Elliot pressed the red button starting the recording, then Adrien pulled his shirt up covering his mouth to change his tune of the timbre of his voice.</p>
<p>„This was Adrien Agreste with the sports channel, now we‘ve got special news from Chantal Lahiffe with her co-assistant Nino Lahiffe,“ Adrien announced while Nino snickered under his breath at Adrien‘s idea.</p>
<p>„Sorry can we do that again?“ Nino asked. „Your idea was hilarious“</p>
<p>Adrien shook his head amused at Nino‘s reaction, then pressed on the smartphone Elliot held the red button and pressed it again and looked at the Lahiffe‘s at the table and did the same thing again.</p>
<p>„This was Adrien Agreste with the sports news, now we move back to Chantal Lahiffe and Nino Lahiffe with some special news“ Adrien spoke with his voice covered by the textile of his t-shirt and gave the two a thumb up.</p>
<p>„Here is Chantal Lahiffe with news….I mean with the news…..can we start again?“ The girl asked earning a nod from the blonde and Elliot copied Adrien‘s deed from before.</p>
<p>„Okay…...This was Adrien Agreste with the sports news, now we move back to Chantal Lahiffe and Nino Lahiffe with some special news“ Adrien foretold watching Chantal start her role again as a news anchor.</p>
<p>„Here is Chantal Lahiffe with some great news…..Today we‘ve got Sunday, the 27th and this isn‘t only a regular Sunday, today in France and various other countries such as Cameroon, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Sweden, Swenegal…….argh not again!“ Chantal growled making Elliot chuckle. „Elliot, that‘s not funny!“</p>
<p>„Sorry, I couldn‘t“</p>
<p>„Don‘t worry little B, we got more chances“ Nino mentioned. „Right?“</p>
<p>„Right“ Adrien agreed observing Elliot press the red button again letting the video start the timer again. „This was Adrien Agreste with the sports news, now we move back to Chantal Lahiffe and Nino Lahiffe with some special news“ Adrien recited it with his voice altered, then gave the Lahiffes a thumb up to start.</p>
<p>„Chantal Lahiffe is on with some great news. Today it‘s Sunday the 27th of May and this Sunday isn‘t just a regular Sunday. Today is mother‘s day in France and also in various other countries too such as Cameroon, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Senegal, Sweden, Mauritius, Dominic…..I mean the Dominican Republic…..Sorry I‘ve had the name misspelled here…..“</p>
<p>„Sure, we give it another try“ Nino mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.</p>
<p>„Ready?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from Elliot, which pressed the red button to stop the filming. „This was Adrien Agreste with the sports news, now we move back to Chantal Lahiffe and Nino Lahiffe with some special news“</p>
<p>„Chantal Lahiffe is on with some great news. Today we have Sunday the 27th and this Sunday isn‘t just a regular Sunday. Today is mother‘s day all over France and not only France but also in various other countries too such as Cameroon, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Senegal, Sweden, Mauritius, the Dominican Republic a few to be named. With this, I want to tell my mother Alya Lahiffe, who is currently working right now as a journalist at the TVI station something special“ Chantal recited without any problem, while her father Nino smiled and Adrien smiled too as he observed the girl speaking. Adrien looked at Elliot‘s job with the camera and shut his eyes open unsure if the timer of his smartphone was working,</p>
<p>„Elliot, did you press the red button to record them?“ Adrien asked earning a nod from Elliot.</p>
<p>„Sure“ Elliot answered looking at the time to see it was all set on Zero, then Elliot looked neutral as he noticed he didn‘t start to record the video again. „Oh“</p>
<p>„Elliot you did that on purpose!“ Chantal complained making Elliot feel down.</p>
<p>„But that was an accident. I really thought I had pressed the red button“</p>
<p>„Come on, we try it again“ Elliot‘s father advised the daughter of his best friend. „I make sure he doesn‘t forget it“</p>
<p>„Okay“ Chantal replied watching Elliot press on the display of the smartphone, then Adrien looked at the Lahiffes and recited his sentence again.</p>
<p>„This was Adrien Agreste with the sports news, now we move back to Chantal Lahiffe and Nino Lahiffe with some special news“ Adrien spoke pointing at the girl to do her part.</p>
<p>„Chantal Lahiffe is on with some great news. Today we have Sunday the 27th and this Sunday isn‘t just a regular Sunday. Today is mother‘s day all over France and not only France but also in various other countries too such as Cameroon, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Senegal, Sweden, Mauritius, the Dominican Republic a few to be named. With this, I want to tell my mother Alya Lahiffe, who is currently working right now as a journalist at the TVI station something special“ Chantal formulated the words earning a thumb up from Adrien. „For the best mother in the world, Alya Lahiffe, or how I call her….Mom. Dear mom. You brought me to life and this was almost ten years ago. You raised me all these years, you gave me a lot of love and attention. From everyone in the family you‘re the friend, I trust the most and the one that is there for me, when I feel down. We know each other very good and you were even able to organize a meeting with my favorite singer Vivica and you knew how much I liked listening to her and you gave your best to convince her to come along. I know a simple thank you won‘t be enough for all that you have done for me in the past years and…...you know if there was a way I could show you how much grateful I am for all that you have done for me, I would,“ Chantal was done with her speech, earning a warm smile from her father, which looked at the Agreste‘s.</p>
<p>„That was the message Chantal had for you. You must be glad to know you have such an amazing daughter,“ Nino mentioned making Chantal roll her eyes down in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Adrien did a sign to his son to stop the recording, then clapped at the two Lahiffes.</p>
<p>„Well done you two, now we have to see it and when we receive an okay, we share it,“ Adrien told walking at the table and sat on the wooden board in front of the two, then the board slipped from the leg of the table causing Adrien to fall down on the ground.</p>
<p>„That was smooth dude“ Nino joked making Adrien laugh along with their kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>At the TV1 studio, Alya walked out at the terrace of the building walking to the tables in the middle, where two women and a man sat eating their lunch.</p>
<p>„Ruby sent me a picture of a work in project canvas for mother‘s day, “ A brunette woman said showing to a blonde, that sat vice versa to the woman.</p>
<p>„My son drew me this invitation for a Spa day he plans to give me this evening with Wayhem‘s help. That‘s so far the cutest thing, they have ever planned to do“</p>
<p>„Hey Aurore, hey River and hey Jean“ Alya greeted sitting down next to the brunette.</p>
<p>„Hi Alya“ Aurore greeted. „Have you already received your mother‘s day surprise?“ The blonde asked watching the Martinic woman take out her smartphone turning the flight mode off, to receive a message from her husband Nino.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nino has tagged you in a video.</em>
</p>
<p>„Oh I think I just received it“ Alya mentioned seeing the cover of the video with Nino and Chantal sitting together.</p>
<p>„<em>A special mother‘s day present for a special woman.</em><em> (And Bonus material)</em><em>“ </em></p>
<p>„Aww look they tried to copy our desk at the studio“ Aurore pointed out looking at the smartphone of the brunette along with River and Jean.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After two minutes Alya swiped to the next videos, which were the cuts from the errors done, during the making.</p>
<p>„<em>This was Adrien Agreste with the sports channel, now we‘ve got special news from Chantal Lahiffe with her co-assistant Nino Lahiffe,“ </em><em>Adrien‘</em><em>s altered voice </em><em>announced while Nino </em><em>at the table</em><em> snickered under his breath at Adrien‘s idea.</em></p>
<p>„<em>Sorry can we do that again?“ Nino asked. „Your idea was hilarious“ </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>„Those two together are really impossible“ Alya mentioned shaking her head amused at the scene, then swiped to the next scene as the first clip started again.</p>
<p>„<em>Today we‘ve got Sunday, the 27th and this isn‘t only a regular Sunday, today in France and various other countries such as Cameroon, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Sweden, Swenegal…….argh not again!“ </em><em>Chantal growled making Elliot chuckle </em><em>offscreen</em><em>. „Elliot, that‘s not funny!“ </em></p>
<p>„<em>Sorry, I couldn‘t“</em></p>
<p>„<em>Don‘t worry little B, we got more chances“ Nino mentioned. „</em><em>Right?“</em></p>
<p>„You got the very first comment“ River mentioned earning a nod from Alya.</p>
<p>„<em>marinettedesigner: what a fantastic mother‘s day present,“</em></p>
<p>„Oh, that‘s Marinette“ Alya answered. „We‘ve been best friends for twelve years“</p>
<p>„Wow“</p>
<p>„Yeah“ Alya replied opening the account of Nino and pressed on the video call button to stabilize a call with him, then he answered and he sat on the stairs of Adrien‘s house along with Chantal.</p>
<p>„<em>Hey babe“ Nino greeted.</em></p>
<p>„<em>Hi mom, did you see the video I made with dad?“</em> Chantal asked earning a nod from the mother.</p>
<p>„Yes I did my angel,“ Alya answered. „It was wonderful, thank you so much“</p>
<p>„<em>Se</em><em>e, two hours of preparation and about 20 minutes for the rest. Didn‘t we or didn‘t we do good?“ Nino asked his daughter, which held her fist up and did a fist bump with the Morrocan man.</em></p>
<p>„<em>Good to know it was worth it, “ </em><em>Alya said earning a nod from the husband and the daughter. „Are you two going to lunch with Adrien?“ </em></p>
<p>„<em>Adrien is going to take us on a Brunch at the Grand Paris and believe it or not, Adrien joined the eating contest. He‘s going to regret it in the end, I can feel it“ </em></p>
<p>„Then I would stay by his side after that“</p>
<p>„<em>Sure, that‘s what friends are for, except he isn‘t alone there but still“</em></p>
<p>„Yeah, look I still have to warm up my meal and eat, is it okay if we stop right here?“ Alya asked earning a thumb up from the husband.</p>
<p>„<em>Sure babe“</em></p>
<p>„<em>Bye mother!“ Chantal said waving at her mother.</em></p>
<p>„Bye my angel, “ Alya said sending her daughter an air kiss, then Nino finished the call and Alya placed the smartphone down, then looked at Jean showing Alya and Aurore on his smartphone something making them laugh as they saw a video of copied parachuting scene of a senior in an advertisement. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>